


Proud and Unprejudiced

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bonfires, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pride Parades, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: Your bff Dior drags you to Pride at the last minute and you have an unexpectedly amazing time with an equally amazing girl.





	1. One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH YALL!!!~ I was anticipating being done with this but it's proven to be a bit more involved than I expected. Honestly, I just really love Minji and want everyone else to fall in love her too.

**_One Summer Night_ **

  
“Will you hurry tf up?!” Dior scolds from outside your bedroom door “We’re going to have terrible seats. I’m sure whatever you wear you’ll look fine, ain’t nobody lookin at your crusty ass anyways.”

“I swear to fucking god, you’re the one who’s dragging me to this thing with an hour’s notice.”

“You’re welcome by the way. Was the 8 hour depression nap you had planned for today so terribly urgent?  Hmm?” she responds, smugness lilting her voice “Honestly you should get out more, even if you have a shitty time. It makes the time alone _that_ much better.”

You stop in the middle of taking off yet another shirt _well shit, that’s lowkey facts tho._ You look around in muted frustration. Your room and really the entirety of your apartment is amazingly bereft of rainbow shit. Despite being gay af you weren’t really in the “community” so to speak so you didn’t put too much effort into promoting your queerness. If people knew they knew if they didn’t they weren’t gonna. Not like you thought it was something you needed to hide but you weren’t particularly outspoken about it unlike your increasingly impatient friend waiting outside the door. “Yo Dumbledior? You got any rainbow shit??”

“Any what?!” she groans from the other side “UGH I’m coming in.”

Rushing through the door she frumps cross-legged on your bed, foot tapping in restless agitation.

“I don’t have any pride stuff to wear” you moan.

“They’ll have stuff there dweeb. Why don’t you just wear this with those shorts?” she picks up the black “they/them” tshirt you recently discarded on the side of your bed.

“You don’t think that’s too on the nose?”

“And a fucking rainbow isn’t?? This is pride honey, anything goes. If you wanna look like you’re too cool to be there then do it, if you want to wear a cape with a horse dildo glued on your forehead… well.. ” she stops short “I don’t want to be seen with ya ass buuuut, if that’s your legacy then fucking live it. Just make a decision cuz we’re 30 minutes late now.”

“Gah, okay” snatching the shirt from her you hurriedly put it on over a mesh long sleeve along with a pair of boots.

“See, now you look adequately broody. Can we go now?”

Dior stands up straightening her outfit. Always the very vision of elegance Dior is wearing a cute two piece halter dress that bares the tiniest bit of midriff. The watercolor rainbow pattern that decorated the bottom hem of the fanned skirt screamed with gynephilic precious bitch energy. And really everything about her outfit was perfect from the flower pin that swept her chestnut brown hair to one side to the gladiator sandals that perfectly accentuated her legs, hell even her toes were on fleek, it wasn’t fair. Looking down at your haphazardly put together outfit you can’t help but to feel a little frumpy by comparison. Sensing this Dior eyes you with a maternal smile “You look good love, don’t worry.”

Grumbling you shoulder your camping chair and large tote packed with snacks, sun screen, and other summer essentials.

 

15 minutes later you and Dior exit the train station to a bustling downtown. The street is lined with hundreds of people decked out in an invariable kaleidoscope of gayety and it honestly warmed your damn heart to see so many people being so unabashedly themselves. You smile to yourself.

“See I told you you’d like it” Dior exclaims excitedly over the crowd as she unfolds her chair on an empty spot at the edge of the sidewalk. The two of you managed to scope of a pretty good alcove right at the end of a small ally. All the primo spots next to the restaurants and food trucks were taken but you could walk to get food later. For now you fed off the unfettered electric energy of the crowd as the music thrummed and the first floats began to sail by.

Of all the brightly colored floats that rolled through downtown you enjoyed the haunted house and drag show the most; that was until near the end when a smaller float caught your attention. There wasn’t anything special about the float itself not like the Halloween one that was multileveled with different rooms paying homage to Dante’s Inferno or the drag one that had a fully automated firing breathing dragon at its stern. This one was medium sized covered in black and blue mache with yellow and white highlights. The float was flanked by a series of muscle bound people in varying states of undress dancing around and generally having a good time. A few had water bottles they were handing out along with rainbow beads and leis. YMCA blared over the loud speakers attached to a pole that donning a banner labeled Misfits Athletics in edgy blue letters. One of the dancers strolls up to you with a huge grin on they’re face. Their body rippled with muscle in a pair of extra short gym shorts and knee pads with cupcake pasties over their nipples. They’re neck length hair hangs messily over their face but as they draw closer to you you see how insanely pretty they are. _Like holyshit it’s not possible for people to be born this pretty_ but here they are draping a lei over your head and kissing you on the cheek. They hand you a bottle of water with a wink and twerk back toward the float. They sit on the edge of the float next to a cute girl in a tie-dye dress with pompoms. Regarding each other they smile back at you and the girl shyly blows you a kiss.

“Wow, like what the fuck, do you know them??” Dior playfully shoves you in the arm.

“Absolutely not” you muse distractedly still looking after the float.

“Everyone at that gym is hot… I might have to start working out in the near future.” Dior thinks aloud absent mindedly twirling her hair.

As the float continues off into the distance you watch the tie-dye cheerleader cutely look around and wave at the crowd. She looks back at you and waves a final time before you lose sight of the float.

An hour later you and Dior triangulate your next moves over French toast and berry kabobs, bacon egg frittata sandwiches, and blood orange mimosas.

“Diooor… I feel like a basic bitch eating a brunch like this”

“That’s because you are one dear” she coos sipping from her fluted glass and consulting her phone. “I for one am a classic bitch, poised, refined. Speaking of which, have you seen the event page?” you snort incredulously at her terrible segue which she poopoos with one hand “There’s a bunch of stuff to do: film festival, museum exhibits, bonfire in the park, drag show, Pride Run, Gay Day at the Zoo… eww?… And of course Pride for the Big Kids tonight, we should be meeting with Dodo and them around 6 to get ready and pregame.” She eyes you critically “unless of course you insist on being a stick in the mud.”

Following the parade the majority of your thoughts had been occupied by tie-dye cheerleader and her muscley friend. You had been having a relatively good time up until then but seeing that delightfully contagious smile as the float pulled away really stuck with you. You had taken an arrow to the uwus and you weren’t sure if you’d recover.

“Hellooo??” Dior snaps in front of your face “You plan on joining us here on planet earth anytime soon?”

“Sorry, just been spacing out today” you admit, a pang of wistful sadness winds in your chest at the thought of how fleeting the moment had been. _What’s her name? Will I see her again? I wonder if she likes ca—_

“So you in or not rocketman?”

“Erm..” fumbling with your phone you take a cursory look at the events “I don’t knooow, I’m kinda tired already. I may just head home around 5.”

“Boo, I knew you’d bail” Dior sits back in her chair “It’s cool though clubbing isn’t for everyone.” Eyeing her phone she offers “Wanna watch a movie then call it a day? I heard this one is pretty good” she points to her phone at a film entitled Front Cover.

The movie was surprisingly amazing. It tackled the social fallout of growing up in a traditional Chinese household within white America; the dissonance between heritage and nationality, as well as being openly gay in America, closeted in China, and the affect that has on the human condition. Dior was a sobbing mess by the end and while she’s always been dramatic the story was actually poignant af. It subplanted in you this odd heady feeling as though your life was slipping through your fingertips. You wanted to not only live your life but live it completely on your own terms which only served to strengthened your resolve to exercise more introspection shining a light both on your identity and needs as a person. All these thoughts buzzed in your head as you and Dior made your way to the train station.

“Oh look, they must be setting up for the bonfire” Dior points to the park where security personnel as well as event planners and technicians stood around a large wooden pyre. Staring at the pyre a thought pops into your head.

“Ya know what Dior? I think I’ll stay here and chill at the park for a bit.”

“Oh really?” Dior asks curiously tilting her head “Hey to each their own, I’m gonna get lit at the club you gonna get lit up by mosquitoes.”

To this you laugh gesturing to your bag “I brought Off just in case”

“HA! Of course you did. Well just make sure you text me when you get back alright?”

“Same for you” after a quick embrace, you watch Dior’s slender frame disappear into the train station.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing on the sidewalk near the station you contemplate your next move. The bonfire wasn’t scheduled to start until after dusk and that wasn’t for at least another hour. You decide to walk to the grocery store a few blocks away to eat up some time and maybe pick up something to munch on. Outside of brunch you hadn’t eaten anything all day and the baggy of crunched up trail mix in your tote was becoming less and less appetizing by the second.

At the store you grab some sushi, a Gatorade, and some chips along with a pack of marshmallows and graham crackers cuz why the hell not; though you opt to forego chocolate because it’s always too damn thick to melt. By the time you leave the store the sun is setting and you can see a small crowd of spectators gathered at the park. You take a spot close to the pyre on the opposite side of the speakers to avoid the growing crowd. Using your camping chair as a makeshift pillow you lay back just enjoying the mellow buzz of energy radiating from the park and its inhabitants. The sweet green scent of freshly cut grass mixed with the all too familiar cacophony of festival food smells wafting from the sidewalk; cotton candy, hotdogs, fries, ice cream, and pizza, it all smelled like summer and felt like home. When the pyre was finally set music began to loudly pound through the speakers as more people wandered into the park. On the far end, people are dancing to the unrelenting beat blasting from the speakers and you quietly kick yourself for not buying alcohol. You could dance but you’re far too sober and a little too relaxed to even entertain the thought however—

You catch a glimpse of a familiar face through the flame and your stomach nearly drops through the seat of your pants.

There was tie-dye cheerleader in all her dimpled glory. Seeing her again caused an invariable flood of emotions to erupt in your chest. You wanted to squish her cheeks and feed her cupcakes. You wanted to watch her try to lace sneakers with spaghetti or corral a herd of kittens but most of all you wanted to see that smile up close. She was just so damn cute and after watching the movie earlier today not saying something to her wasn’t an option. You stand up suddenly feeling remarkably unsteady on your feet, and before you can take a step an excited voice yells “AHHH IT’S NUGBOI!!”

 

A pair of burly arms suddenly envelope your shoulders in an enthusiastic embrace. You yelp in surprise as whoever’s hugging you lifts you off your feet and starts laughing loudly. Looking down recognition slowly dawns on you and you return the laughter. Returning you to your feet muscley friend grins broadly at you. They’re now wearing a stripped bikini top with their hair swept into a messy ponytail. They’re face is painted in rabbit face paint which makes their cute features all the more delightful. With an exaggerated wave they motion across the fire for tie-dye cheerleader to join you. You’re suddenly stricken by a thin shock of panic as you watch her make her way through the crowd shouldering a small cooler with a sheepish smile on her face. Her cheeks are painted with two pride flags sprinkled with gold glitter freckles that catch the firelight. _AAAAAAAAaaaa she’s cute. And tall, OMG SHE’S TALLER THAN ME._

“See Minji, I told you we’d see Nugboi again” muscley friend exclaims. Giving you a conspiratorial aside “She was sooo sad she wasn’t going to see you again.” Minji’s eyes go wide in alarm followed by an exasperated pout and punch to her friend’s arm. She clings indignantly to muscley friend standing slightly behind them.

At this you laugh awkwardly to mask the fact that you’re screaming on the inside _she wanted to see me??? ME??? Wait nugboi….?_

“Nugboi? Is that my official name?” you chuckle regaining a bit of your composure.

“That was her idea” Minji finally pipes up nodding at her friend “She said you’re cute like a chicken nugget”. She had a surprisingly commanding voice with a bit of whine to it; it was cute, lower than you expected but music to your ears all the same.

“Are they not?” muscley friend returns throwing an arm over your shoulder “I for one love Nugboi, but your name works just fine too”

“Wow, that was smooth af. My name’s Y/N.”

“I’m Wonhee, she/her. I assume your pronouns are they/them?” Wonhee gestures at your shirt.

“Indeedily doo” you respond.

“And I’m Minji” Minji confidently declares thumb pointed at her chest. She gathers the hem of her skirt in one hand in a little curtsey.

“Isn’t she precious!?” Wonhee gushes.

“Remarkably so” you gush back flashing Minji a fond smile to which she cutely shimmies her shoulders.

“You want a beer?!” Minji offers while placing the cooler at her feet “We bought a bunch expecting more people from work to be here but they made other plans.”

“Wow, you read my damn mind” you grin taking the beer she offers you “I was _just_ lamenting how uncomfortably sober I was. And I’d be happy to share of my bounty of junk food and food themed blankets.” You bring out the large tortilla and pizza print throws you brought for you and Dior in case of an impromptu picnic. “Ahhh cool!!” Wonhee hoots in delight excitedly reaching for the pizza and Minji the tortilla “Oh, but what will you use?” Minji pouts contritely.

 _Good god she’s adorable_ “Oh I’m fine, I was literally laying in the grass before I saw you guys.”

“You should sit with Minji” Wonhee sings draping her blanket over her head and shoulders.

To your surprise, a once shy Minji scoots over patting the space next to her and beams up at you. You plop down next to her and Wonhee sits across from you bringing up her bottle of beer in a toast.

“To pride!!”

“To pride” You and Minji echo in unison taking healthy swigs from your drinks. The beer is cold but not ice cold and your body jolts at the sudden change in temperature and the bite of the bubbles as the frothy gold liquid sloshed in your empty stomach. You weren’t a big beer drinker but you had to admit Minji and Wonhee had good taste or really bad taste you weren’t sure but the beer was full bodied with sweet fruity tones rounded out by a subtle mix of malty caramel flavors that gave it an almost buttery quality. This wasn’t a beer to be sipped nor chugged but savored in deep thoughtful drafts allowing the umami and bitterness to register on the middle and back of your tongue. You lean back on one hand allowing the feeling to overtake you and letting out a little shiver when out of the corner of your eye you see Minji throw her head back polishing off her bottle in 4 deliberate swallows. You look over at Wonhee in surprise to which she responds “Bottoms up” with a giggle.

Popping open another three beers Minji regards you with a glint in her eye “Catch up Nugboi” she grins handing you another beer. You set down your second beer bringing the first nearly full bottle to your lips _Woooow these girls ain’t playin_. “I’m surprised you’re so competitive” you regard Minji with puzzled amusement.

“Not competitive” she says before taking a swig “Just very dedicated to having a good time.”

“And a little competitive” Wonhee adds.

“Well it’s not a competition… but I’m going to fucking win” Minji gloats.

“Oh really” you goad back “care to make a wager on that?”

“Ooo ooo” Wonhee bounces from her vantage point across from you “loser has to do whatever the winner says”

“I’m game” you chime, you had every intention of asking for her number if you won, hell even if you lost, she was way too much fun to never see again.

“Don’t be too sure about that” Wonhee warns “Minji can get… sadistic when she’s drunk”

“Hey! I’m not sadistic, I’m creative. I could very well have you branded a charlatan and run out of town to live in the forest” Minji says matter of factly swirling her beer.

At this you throw your head back in laughter tears welling in your eyes “AAAAAAAa CHARLATAN?? I’m gonna fucking die!!”

You can hear both Wonhee and Minji cracking up when a loud guttural belch rips through the laughter. You open your eyes to see Minji’s surprised face with her hand over her mouth which makes both you and Wonhee laugh even harder. Through tear filled eyes you can see Minji, face stern in sulky indignation. She stares between you and Wonhee hands up forming the shape of a “T”.

“Time tf out guys, I’m not drunk enough for you to be laughing at me like this” she pouts half heartedly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

You begin to feel the warm buzz of intoxication fuzz the edges of your awareness halfway through your third beer. You remember the snacks you snagged at the grocery store and clumsily dump them onto the space between you and Minji’s feet. Minji’s eyes go wide in surprise “MARSHMALLOWS??”

Wonhee sits up “Why were we not informed of the marshmallows?!”

“Bruh” you laugh holding up your beer “I’m 3 beers in and haven’t eaten since one, I’m highkey buzzed.”

“Well I’m making s’mores!!!” Minji stands up peeling off her hoodie to reveal a cute tie-dye crop top “We need sticks!!” Excited realization dawns on her face as she riffles through Wonhee’s bag bringing out a bundle of rainbow flags “STICKS!!!”

Wonhee regards her with bemused concern “Isn’t that like treason or something?”

“I’m sure the pride gods will smile upon us for using the flag to create something delicious” you offer.

Looking between you and Wonhee Minji takes a flag in both hands tearing the fabric from the stick in one deft pull.

“Or that…” you trail off.

Minji smiles folding the flag and tying it around her neck. You and Wonhee marvel at her genius as she picks up the bag of marshmallows, a sleeve of crackers, and ambles toward the fire with pointed resolve. Smiling as Minji walks off Wonhee turns to you fire dancing in her eyes regarding you with such genuine happiness you feel self conscious. “Yeah?” you question apprehensively.

Wonhee wistfully looks back at the fire in contemplation “I don’t see Minji often but this is the happiest I’ve seen her in a while.” She looks back at you “This is her first pride and I think you being a part of it has made a huge difference.”

“Wow I… it’s my first pride too, I had a friend force me out of my hovel this morning and I’m so glad I went and had the chance to hang out with you guys.”

“Really?! You gotta make up for lost time!!” She waves at an excited Minji who proudly brandishes a marshmallow engulfed entirely in flames. Her expression takes on a serious almost melancholic tone that you find both scary and enchanting “Things haven’t been easy for her the past few years. She’s been living with me for three of them.” She takes a swig of her beer “Parents can be… difficult. When they caught their kid dressing up in girl’s clothes and wearing make-up they… fuckin lost it. Disowned her. Being her cousin, I wasn’t having any of it y’know?” She looks over at you features softening. “I’m just glad to see her happy.”

“Jesus, I would’ve never known, it’s hard to keep smiling through things like that. It’s wonderful you were able to provide her with a safe place to heal and grow.”

Before Wonhee can finish her thought Minji runs up with a pile of s’mores sandwiched in one hand. She hands you and Wonhee one each reclaiming her seat next to you and happily munching on her own s’more.

“Good job Minj” Wonhee praises between chews “But is it really a s’more without chocolate?”

“Of course” you insist.

Licking her fingers Minji absentmindedly drawls “They don’t make chocolate bars thin enough to melt anyway.”

“Exactly!” you exclaim a little louder than you anticipated raising your hand for a highfive. After 3 attempts you and Minji clumsily connect your hands wobbly using one another for balance you both smugly smile at Wonhee “That’s 0 points Wonhee and 1 point Nugji!!” Minji laughs.

“Et tu Nugboi?!” Wonhee implores.

“’Fraid so love” you respond with an apologetic shrug, hand still extended against Minji’s.

“Well while you guys conspire against me I’m gonna get some dancing in before they put the fire out” taking a quick swig from her beer Wonhee jumps up flashing the two of you finger guns before prancing into the crowd of dancing bodies next to the dj table.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in silence for a few moments your heart nearly jumps out of your chest at the warm sensation of fingers firmly enveloping the back of your hand as Minji wordlessly laces her fingers between yours. You stare in hushed awe for a few breathless seconds before finally curling your fingers over hers. Turning her hand in yours you take a moment to soak in as much of her as you can. The sweet smile that plays at the corners of her mouth as she bites her bottom lip dimples broadening over soft ivory skin. The way her glittered cheeks glimmered gold in the firelight while absolutely mesmerizing was no match for the literal goddamn stars in her eyes. The remarkably soft yet unyielding clasp of her fingers; she has a deep purple bruise on her right index knuckle that you wanted to kiss for no discernable reason other than to be closer to her. So you do. Minji’s eyes go wide, captivated, and mirroring your gesture in dutiful admiration she brings your interlaced hands to her lips kissing the back of yours with closed eyes. She giggles softly haphazardly flopping onto her back, you follow in suit allowing the swimmy sensation that ebbed over your every nerve to overtake you.  

Staring into the moonlit sky you muse dreamily “So Minji?”

“Yeah Nugboi?”

“What is it that you want?”

To this Minji shifts slight concentration furrowing her brow “I don’t know, I guess to be happy. Like I want to find someone or something to call home even if it’s just myself y’know?”

“Wow that was beautiful, definitely not what I was expecting, but beautiful.”

“What were you expecting?”

A twinge of self consciousness lowers your voice “Well there’s only one beer left and you got two on me, I have no chance of winning.”

Realization brightens Minji’s face “OH SHIT I FORGOT!! I did win, didn’t I?!” She grins cheekily rolling onto her stomach and shakily propping herself up on her elbows “What do I waaaaant hmmm…” Tapping her cheek in mock deliberation she continues to weigh her options as you look on in anticipation.

“I want a kiss”

“A what??” Your shocked expression causes Minji to pout.

“A kiss! Wonhee got to kiss you and I want one too.”

You smile despite yourself, sitting up you regard Minji with an expectant gaze “Okay.”

“REALLY?!” Minji scrambles to her knees cutely scooting closer to you.

Without hesitation she leans in bringing both hands to either side of your face and pressing your lips together. Goosebumps prickle over her skin as you gently cast your fingers over her forearm to the back of her hand. She smiles against your lips and you relax to pull away but she doesn’t let go. She leans in farther kissing you with a bit more urgency. Pulling away she murmurs barely over a whisper “Is this okay?” her eyes are intense but her expression is soft laced with longing that pulls you in to affirm just how okay “this” is. And it’s like a floodgate is opened and Minji is pouring everything into you overwhelming all your senses. She smells like baby powder and tastes like marshmallows and everything about her is just so. fucking. beautiful. Her lips as they part ever so slightly against yours. The peach fuzz behind her ears that solicits a squishy moan from her when you touch it. The way she’s cupping your face in her hands like her life depends on it. You’re absolutely drunk but you don’t know if it’s the beer or Minji.

The backdrop of the city falls away leaving you in this quasi reality where there is no park there is no bonfire, there is only Minji and drinking her in is your life’s mission. You concentrate on your breathing in the attempts to ground yourself within this whirlwind of a woman kissing the very soul out of your body. Her tongue laps against your lips not a suggestion but a pointed yet gentle demand to which you gladly oblige hoping to god you can handle what’s yet to come. Up until now you hadn’t noticed your change in position. You were now facing eachother, Minji’s splayed legs slotted over your thighs with her calves at your back. She’s practically sitting in your lap and it’s not lost on you how tantalizingly close your crotches are when she clumsily shifts to her knees. Minji settles herself in your lap pressing an unmistakable bulge against your abdomen. Hot arousal blooms in the pit of your stomach as Minji brings her hands to the base of your neck prompting you to lean back on one hand holding her thigh with the other. You’re on fire and just when you think you can’t take anymore she groans softly, biting your bottom lip and grinding her hips down into yours. The unyielding need woven into her every gesture threatens to swallow you whole as her tongue laps sticky hot sweetness into your mouth with reckless desperation. You give her thigh a tentative squeeze just as much an attempt to get her attention as it is a tap out, a surrender to her ferocity. She leans back reluctantly, tracing her tongue over pump lips and leveling you with dreamily hooded eyes.

“As much as I’d love to continue I think we should cut it short at dry humping in the park”

Wordlessly staring at you she steadies herself on your shoulders nodding absently.

“Minji? Are you oka—”

Without warning she bares down on your body to stand up rushing to a nearby trashcan. You immediately get what’s up and hurry behind her to hold her hair back as she heaves over the bin. You’re still in a fog. The combination of the pounding music and the world’s lack of focus make the moment positively surreal. Only seconds ago you were making out with this girl who’s now puking her guts out into a trashcan with a raging hardon. _Man, life comes at you fast._ You take a moment to run back to the cooler for a bottle of water and when you return to Minji’s side she whines feebly “Why’d you leeeave?!”

“I went to get you some water” unscrewing the cap you hand her the bottle.

“Oh” she’s smiles apologetically hugging the trashcan and spilling a little water in the process “I suck, I drank too much. And now you hate me.”

Rubbing her back “It’s okay, happens to the best of us. And I could never hate you, you’re sweet and wonderful and absolutely perfect Minji.”

From her hunched position she looks up at you with tears welling in her eyes and snot dripping from her nose before wiping her face with her wrist and smiling weakly. You heart aches at the cute gesture just as Wonhee hurries to your side.

“Aaaaaaaa Minj what happened?”

“She just had a bit much to drink, big girl here needs herself a nappy nap” you gingerly hug Minji’s side “I’ll get your stuff together”.

The party had finally begun to die down allowing your head to clear a bit as you gather your stuff into their respective bags. Wonhee walks up with an embarrassed and still quite woozy Minji. “Do you need any help carrying anything?” you offer.

“Oh, we’re good. We only live a couple blocks away plus..” she flexes her bicep not currently wrapped around Minji “What’s the use of having it if I’m not gonna use it right?”

You share a halfhearted laugh and Minji starts crying.

“It’s okay” Wonhee coaxes.

“Yeah, just focus on feeling better okay?”

Minji weakly reaches out to you and you opt to embrace both her and Wonhee in an awkward three way hug “I had a great time with you both, thank you.”

“Same, you take care Nugboi” Wonhee sways slightly and Minji clutches the back of your shirt.

And just as abruptly as they had stumbled into your life they were gone.


	2. Honey Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so gooood... Dior helps you find Minji again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I absolutely love Minji so much and I'm so elated to have our Honey back and in good health.

_**Honey Pot** _

  
“Do you mean to tell me that while I was sucking my first dick in ages you were out here falling in love and don’t even know her number?!” Dior’s exasperation is palpable. And as you sit across the couch from your obviously hungover friend you sigh in disappointment at how entirely you had forgotten your mission to keep in touch with Minji.   
“She got really sick Dior, getting her number was the last thing on my mind.”   
“So no ig? No sc? Fb? Twitter? Linkedin? Nothing?”   
You shake your head sullenly at each suggestion.   
“Did y'all at least take selfies?”   
“I didn’t think to, we were having a really good time.”   
“That’s precisely why you take them you fucking hermit” Dior laughs “Okay so what else do you know about her-- OH FUCK they both work at that gym with all the hot people right?”   
“You’re right” you perk up “Renegade? Or erm… Maverick?”   
“MISFITS!! Biiiiiiiiiitch pass me my phone” she gestures toward the coffee table between you wincing slightly as she pulls off her shades “We’re getting to the bottom of this!”   
Dior almost immediately finds some promising results “So there’s only two Misfits gyms in the country. One is in Texas and the other is like 20 minutes away, oh and they have a facebook.”   
You quirk a brow feeling silly at the amount of energy Dior’s putting into this but keenly interested in seeing Minji again “Lemme see.”   
Dior messages you the link so she continues being nosy and as you scroll through the facebook photos your stomach drops in disappointment. Most of the photos are fitspo quotes or before and after pics submitted by members.   
“Are you looking at the community tab to see what people are posting? The page only has a few hundred follows, she has to be one of them.”   
“I don’t see anyth-- oh wait” you click through to a blurry instagram link posted by a member that feels uncannily familiar. Surprise shoots through you like electricity when Wonhee’s muscular frame comes into view. She’s doing a deadlift and if the number in the corner is any indication she’s lifting 320 pounds. 

“Holyshit, this is Wonhee” you turn your phone for Dior and her eyes go wide in awe.  
“Was she tagged at all? Any comments or likes?”   
“Nahhh… no tag but the caption calls her “The incredible Wonhee Lee”   
“Jackpot! See if you get anything on facebook.”   
“Nothing, for both her and Minji…”   
Putting her phone down Dior offers “I mean, you could just go to the gym. Novel idea I know, but we could spend all day searching on social media when we know exactly where they’re at.”   
Truth be told you felt super weird about just going there but that seemed like the easiest and most direct way to see Minji again.   
“Though she might not be there today if she got as drunk as you say...” Dior trails off “I can go with you tomorrow though, after classes.”

 

* * *

 

The following day at work is an amorphous collection of hours that seemingly extend into perpetuity until you clock out causing the passage of time to invert whizzing by you in a dizzying blur until you found yourself standing numbly at the counter with Dior waiting for the attendant. Grabbing hold of your shoulder Dior gives you a firm nudge concern etched on her perfectly manicured brow. “Hey what’s wrong?” her face softens as you snap out of your daze “I thought you’d be more excited to finally be reunited with your lady love” she teases.  
The thought is exciting, entirely too exciting, scarily so _What tf do I even say? What if she doesn’t remember? What if she doesn’t want to remember?_ Your expression changes to one of pure anxiety.   
“Don’t worry about it, just be your regular dorky self. As hard of a time I give you, your charm is undeniable. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see yo--”   
“Can I help you two with anything?” a tall chiseled man in a muscle shirt walks up whipping a towel over his shoulder and regarding you with a pleasant smile. Dior’s grip on your shoulder instantaneously goes tense but she smiles back at the newcomer and casually brings her hand to her chin in a quizzical nod. “Yes actually, we’re looking for two women that work here. Wonhee and--” Dior turns to you with an expectant gaze “... Minji” you pipe up with an awkward smile.   
“Oh, hmm, can’t say I recognize the second one but Wonhee works here” he nods lingering for a few seconds.   
“Is she here?” Dior prompts a tinge of impatience lilting her tone.   
He jumps a little “Oh… no she’s out today scoping out some new equipment but she should be in tomorrow. Want me to let her know you came by?” You blink in bewildered shock “Are you sure Minji doesn’t work here?” Dior starts “She’s about yea high, really cute face?” she gestures in front of her brow.   
You’re momentarily distracted by a pair of boxers sparring in the ring about a hundred feet beyond the counter. They’re both wearing headgear and one has his hands up in the “time out” position. For a fleeting moment your mind snags on something you can’t quite put your finger on but--

“Sorry doesn’t ring any bells but I can give your info to Wonhee?” the tall trainer offers prompting you back to the conversation.  
You hesitate “Oh no that’s fine, we can just come back”.   
Dior looks at you but seems to be even more flustered than you are.   
“Oh sure” he responds flashing you and Dior a broad smile and a wave as you make your way to the exit “See you around.”   
  


“See you around??... See you a-fucking-round!?” Dior hisses as you stand outside on the sidewalk. 

“Ummm? Aren’t we coming back tomorrow? ”   
“Lissen Y/N…” Dior brings her hand to her forehead in exasperation “THAT” she gestures emphatically back to the gym “was the dick I sucked Saturday night.”   
“OH SHIT”   
“Yeah, I don’t know what game he’s playing acting like he doesn’t recognize me.”   
“It didn’t seem like he knew you at all!!”   
“YEAH I know, that’s what’s fucked up. I mean it was dark. Yes. And we were kinda crammed in a bathroom stall. Okay. BUT how in the ever loving fuck don’t you recognize a girl that literally had your dick in her mouth less than 72 hours ago?!”   
“I mean it’s not like that’s an activity that lends to uh… head proximity. He genuinely might not remember.”   
“You get on my last fucking nerve I swear to god” she laughs despite herself “ANYWAY… I thought you said Minji worked there”   
“Yeah, I mean, I thought she did. She mentioned work and I assumed that’s what she meant… but shit, I don’t know anymore.” 

The next day you take off early and catch lunch with Dior who looks positively haggard.   
“Yeah, I know… I didn’t sleep at all last night. I ended up stalking this dude online and ugh” she groans.   
“You mean the guy from the gym?”   
“Yessss” she moans into her hands.   
“Oh… sooooo?? What’d you find inspector?”   
“Shut up. He’s perfect and I hate him. He’s a literal boy scout and I don’t know why he messed around with me in the first place.”   
“Why’d you mess around with him?”   
“Cuz he’s hot?! DUH”   
You regard Dior with a wry smile “Okaaaay, so are you? That’s what young people do right? Irresponsible shit.”   
“Oh I was responsible. Responsibly sucked the life outa his--”

“Dior please.”  
She lets out a loud cackle followed by a wince as she brings her hand to her head “Hey, you mind if I sit this one out, my head is killing me.”   
“Sure I’ll be fine going alone, I feel a lot better knowing at least Wonhee will be there. Get some rest and I’ll update you on how everything went tomorrow.”   
“Nah, ya ass better text me tonight. I am WAY too invested now not to get the play-by-play the day of”   
“Sure thing” you laugh at Dior’s enthusiasm. 

  
The two of you finish up lunch and part ways, Dior heading home and you making a beeline for the gym. You could spend double the time it took to walk there waiting for the bus so you opt for the scenic route. It’s nice out anyways and you could use the fresh air and exercise. As you make your way to the plate glass doors of the gym you get a text from Dior wishing you luck punctuated with an eggplant emoji. _I swear to god Dior_ you roll your eyes smiling to yourself and taking a deep breath, you take the handle and push the door open. 

 

* * *

 

Only the door doesn’t open. It doesn’t even budge. You scan the inside of the gym in utter confusion, there are definitely people there why would they be locked? You try the horizontal bar of the adjacent door to no avail. You then press the button next to the entrance labeled “push to open”-- nothing. _The hell??_ You stand in bewilderment. The hours posted indicate that they are in fact open, but of course they’re open, there are people inside. _WTF??_ Just as you decide to give up a tall figure comes bustling through the second set of doors pushing them open from the inside. _WHET??_ You step back allowing them to open the door for you.   
“See, I knew this would be a problem, we had the doors fixed so they swung the right way but the guy went to lunch before putting up the deca--” he stops short when he sees you “the decals...” 

Looking back at him your momentary shock melts to recognition and back to shock. You bite your tongue to keep yourself from saying what you instinctively want to say _MINJI???_ Your mind proceeds to race a mile a minute looking at this dude who looks just like Minji but not quite _What if this is her equally adorable twin? Stranger things have happened and it’s not like we had time to trade life stories with each others’ tongues in our mouths. Maybe she’s not out at work holyshit that’s why her name didn’t sound familiar. Fucking christ I almost outed her aaaaaaaaaaa She doesn’t want me here…_ You notice the bruise on her right knuckle and scream internally _IT’S DEFINITELY HER OMFG._ Your heart is pounding out of your chest, you can’t move despite every thought in your head screaming that this was a mistake. You will your body to turn around and leave, your mouth to say “I’m sorry”, anything, but you’re knocked off your feet by yet another surprise. Minji’s expression changes from one of astonishment to absolute delight as her face brightens and the corners of her lips turn up into a dazzling smile. Her ever so familiar dimples appear in her perfect cheeks and you mentally kick yourself for ever doubting your decision. You smile back and she playfully punches you in the shoulder.   
“Nugboi!! What are you doing here?!” She beckons you to follow her into the gym.   
“I came to see you” you reply eagerly trailing behind her.   
“ME!?” she’s walking backwards in front of you, eyes fixed on yours excitedly reaching for your hands. The gesture is so quiet and simple but something about it overwhelms you as you lock eyes with Minji. It’s the look, her eyes are so intense both searching and deliberate but still kind and unassuming. Again you feel as though she’s pouring herself into you and you can’t help but mirror her exuberance clasping her outstretched hands. She beams at you and it takes everything in you to keep your heart from exploding.  

 

She turns around still holding one of your hands and guides you up a flight of stairs to the second floor where there’s a track overlooking the basketball court. She leads you past the track to a small corridor lined with offices on both sides. You enter one with a placard labeled “Wonhee” and flipping on the lights. Minji regards you with a painfully cute smile bouncing up and down with excitement. Meeting her expectant graze with a grin you give her hand a squeeze “I don’t think anyone’s ever been this excited to see me”  
“I could say the same about you” she retorts giving your arm another punch “you always go searching for girls you met once, Prince Charming?”   
“You’re definitely the first” you chuckle.   
“I bet it was a surprise expecting Minji and finding Jooheon”   
“Not gonna lie, I was shook”   
She lets out a loud guffaw leaning back against Wonhee’s desk and releasing your hand.   
“I didn’t want to be rude, are you out at work?”   
“Yeah, but only recently. I guess you could say the parade was Minji’s debut, my first all day event. I’m genderfluid. Some days I’m Minji, others I’m Jooheon, but everyone here just calls me Honey.”

You slap your forehead “Oooh that’s why Wonhee said it was your first Pride.”  
“Yeah, I’ve definitely been to Pride before” he laughs.

He stops short the smile falls from his face as he winces “Oh jeez”  
“What?”

“I just remembered how drunk I got that night, I’m so sorry. Oh my god I was a mess” he doubles over shaking his head with an embarrassed grimace.   
“Honey” he looks up at you still mortified “I loved every second with you, that’s why I’m here. And hopefully… If you want, we could spend more time together?”

His face goes from embarrassment to surprise to pure joy before he bounds from the desk and into your arms “YES OMG YES” planting a kiss on your cheek. “Y’know I really thought I’d never see you again forreal? I still can’t believe you’re actually here!!” 

You laugh still enveloped in the energy he’s pouring into you. “Yeah I was sooo bummed I didn’t get your number Saturday night. But my friend Dior made it her mission to find you. We came by Monday around 6 but didn’t see you and Wonhee was out.”   
“I was totally here!! I think I was sparing then cuz I work out after my early shifts.”

A shock of realization dawns on you as you remember your weird moment of deja vu from the day before. “Were you boxing?! Cuz I think I saw you and you did this-” you put up your hands in the shape of the letter “T”. “But I’m just now putting the pieces together.”  
“Yeah, that was me! I may or may not have been getting my ass handed to me” he laughs nervously before glancing at the clock on the wall. “Damn, I should get back to work, do you mind hanging out for a bit? I get off in a couple hours.”   
“I would wait for you to the end of time Honey darling” you bow extravagantly before taking his hand in yours and kissing the back. He lets out a cute little giggle, beaming down at you.


End file.
